1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to watercraft and more specifically it relates to a convertible powerboat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous watercraft have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized to travel along a body of water and have a standard hull configuration to perform a single function. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.